Bath
by OretaTsubasaDe
Summary: Oneshot. It's Yuriy's birthday and Boris and Kai are out of town. Yaoi.


I never tried a yaoi fic before, so bear with me?

Disclaimer: Nope…

* * *

Yuriy pushed his white plate away from himself, too full to eat anymore food. He'd already been training all day by himself, so he figured he deserved a good meal. Though his team was for some reason 'out of town' though Yuriy suspected they'd gone with Kai far away, for some weird tournament that sparked no interest in the redheaded Russian.

He stood up and headed towards the bathroom, preparing to take a long, hot, and hopefully undisturbed, bath. His fingers twisted around the faucet, turning the water to hot and pouring in some bath oils for the heck of it. Yuriy poked his head out of the washroom, making sure that there would be nothing to bother his bath. When the water was almost to the top, Yuriy stopped the faucet from flowing further. He stripped his clothes and stepped in, relaxing in the water.

Yuriy smiled, actually feeling like nothing could be better than his bath. …Until the phone rang.

The Russian cursed under his breath. It never seemed to fail; in the bath or on the toilet, the phone would ring. Yuriy muttered more curses before sighing, "No, I'm not getting up; you can wait."

The ringing died down and the machine picked up; Yuriy could hear the sounds and stiffened at them.

"Huh, Yuriy, you're always home…it's Boris."

Yuriy's eyes widened. He was already reaching for his towel, scrambling to get it on.

"You were right; Kai's a pain in the ass. We wanted to wish you happy birthday earlier but Kai wouldn't let us…that bastard."

The beige door burst open, revealing Yuriy's form, towel-clad from the waist down as he jumped for the phone.

"Crap, Kai's back…"

"Who the hell are you calling, Boris!"

"Your mother! Anyways, we'll see you soon, Yuriy."

Yuriy picked up the phone, clutching it with both hands, "Boris?" and was met by silence. Too late…

The redhead slammed the phone down, brushing some loose red strands out of his face in irritation. Yuriy sighed, turning to get back to his bath, when the doorbell rang. He rolled his eyes. It was better than if he were actually in the bath, he supposed.

"What?" he snapped coldly. Rei blinked innocently, obviously holding something behind his back, but to his relief, Yuriy didn't comment on it.

"Did I come at a bad time?" the raven haired blader asked, trying to keep solid eye contact with Yuriy.

Yuriy blinked in confusion before looking down at himself, "No, I um, just got out of a bath. I'll go change; you can sit down…if you want…" his voice sounded uncomfortable, but nevertheless, the neko came in, still hiding the object behind his back. Yuriy sighed, going upstairs to change. He decided on a t-shirt and track pants. Yuriy didn't think he'd have to dress up fancy just because Rei was here.

The Russian was reluctant to go back down the stairs, but he knew he had to, though when he did, it was much slower than when he went up.

Rei looked over at Yuriy, noticing the slight look of embarrassment on his face, "Don't worry, Yuriy. It's not a big deal." Yuriy lifted a brow at him, sitting on the sofa across from the neko. "I remember when I was using the washroom at Takao's. I forgot to lock the door and Kai just barged in…he literally caught me with my pants down. It was awkward after that." Rei admitted.

Yuriy gave him a blank stare, not helping the next thing that came out of his mouth, "He probably saw something he liked."

Rei shot him a wide-eyed, shocked expression, "Did you just say that?"

"I don't know, did I?" the blue-eyed boy retorted, "So, would you like to tell me why you're here?"

The neko blushed lightly, scrambling to pick up the box he'd been hiding since Yuriy saw him in the doorway. He picked it up and pushed the object towards the redhead, "Well, I would've come sooner, but it was late notice and the guy at the store was giving me death glares."

Yuriy held back a small scoff, opening the box to find a decorated cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Yuriy' in blue icing. Yuriy stared at the cake in awe, then looked up at Rei's smiling face.

"I didn't know which flavor you wanted but the guy suggested pink. I had to tell him it was for a girl…" Rei confessed.

Yuriy chuckled to himself, "It's all right…" his hands tightened around the box until he decided to ask, "How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Well, it was kinda obvious; Kai has it decorated all over his calendar."

The Russian tried to imagine that; the words 'Yuriy's Birthday' circled in a box on the calendar with arrows coming from all directions just to point at that box. He expected something like that from Kai.

"I thought I could celebrate your birthday with you, since your team's not here…unless you have other plans…"

There was a note of slight rejection in Rei's voice; Yuriy caught it.

"No, no, it's fine…" Yuriy said with a smile.

The neko nodded, standing up, "Really?"

"Uh-huh…" came Yuriy's almost dead-panned response, also standing up.

"Good," Rei walked over, placing a chaste kiss on Yuriy's lips.

The redhead blinked, "…what…what was that?"

Rei couldn't help but grin, "Um, happy birthday?"

* * *

Review please! 


End file.
